As information technologies develop, functions of terminal devices are becoming increasingly intelligent. For example, a terminal device not only can assist in managing personal information and data of a user, but also can analyze information such as a mood status or a scenario of the user by using acquired data.
Currently, in a process of running an application program, a terminal device first receives message content entered by a message sender, and then sends the message content to a corresponding message receiver. However, when sending the message content to the message receiver, the terminal device sends a corresponding message directly according to the message content entered by the message sender, resulting in that an intelligence degree of sending a message by a terminal device is relatively low.